Após o Pesadelo
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Ou: "A Vez Que Brasil Pensou Seriamente Em Suas Escolhas De Vida". A intenção de Brasil era somente fazer com que seus filhos limpassem a Casa. Não descobrir que eles quase haviam destruído as principais potências mundiais. Após "Modo Tropa de Elite". Oneshot. Rated T por Estados tipicamente brasileiros.


Notas: Muitas pessoas chegaram a me perguntar se minha fanfic "Modo Tropa de Elite" tinha uma continuação. Bem...

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Brasil = Luciano

Diego = Mato Grosso

Giovanni = Espírito Santo

/.../

Os estados brasileiros sabiam que um dia aquilo aconteceria. Um dia em que eles teriam que colocar tudo - suas tarefas, seus trabalhos, seu tempo livre, _seus cafés_ - de lado em prol do bem maior e comum.

Eles sabiam.

Mas nada os tinha preparado para o infame dia em que Brasil decidiu fazer uma faxina na Casa.

* * *

><p>Tudo havia começado de uma maneira ingênua. Um olhar em volta, um passar de dedos sobre a poeira acumulada em cima da lareira, um comentário de sua chefe. E, de repente, num súbito momento de inspiração, Luciano percebeu.<p>

Já era tempo de colocar seus filhos pra fazer um trabalho _de verdade_.

Assim, às seis horas de uma manhã de domingo, os estados foram rudemente acordados.

- TÁ NA HORA DE LEVANTAR!

* * *

><p>Rio de Janeiro caiu da cama, literalmente, no momento em que aquele grito atingiu seus tímpanos, ainda sensíveis da festa que participara na noite anterior. Soltando grunhidos incompreensíveis (que certamente não significavam nada muito educado), o estado rolou de lado no carpete do chão de seu quarto pra conseguir avistar o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. Ali, rebrilhando ironicamente em números vermelhos, estava escrito uma blasfêmia.<p>

- Seis horas? - ele murmurou sonolento.

Após alguns minutos de contemplação, o carioca simplesmente rolou para o outro lado, puxando as cobertas da cama para onde se encontrava no chão, e dormiu novamente.

* * *

><p>Roraima acordou com Rondônia, com a qual dividia o quarto, chamando seu nome. Irritante e insistentemente.<p>

- Quêêêê? - respondeu.

- O Papai tá chamando...

- Ugh... Que horas são?

- Seis da manhã...

Um silêncio se abateu entre as duas.

"Não existimos antes das onze horas de domingo", foi a conclusão das jovens antes de voltarem ao seus respectivos sonhos.

* * *

><p>Sentado à mesa da cozinha, Brasil refletiu que ele já sabia que aquilo viria a acontecer. Afinal, o próprio país era conhecido por seu hábito de não levantar da cama antes das dez horas da manhã nos finais de semana, então era de se esperar que essa característica acabasse sendo genética. Mas o problema que lhe fora apresentado precisava de uma solução. <em>U<em>_rgentemente_.

Com um suspiro resignado, o moreno levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até um quadro aparentemente inocente pendurado na parede da sala de jantar. Ao movê-lo ligeiramente para o lado, um pequeno botão ficou visível.

Com um pressentimento fúnebre, Luciano apertou-o.

Dentro de poucos segundos, _sprinkles_ anti-incêndio foram ativados por toda a Casa. Quase que imediatamente, gritos de horror foram ouvidos pela residência.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas mais tarde, Brasil, novamente sentado à mesa da cozinha, observava seus filhos, encharcados e mal-humorados, assentando-se em seus respectivos lugares, murmurando xingamentos no lugar de "bom dia" e olhares maldosos em vez de sorrisos.<p>

- Nada como uma família feliz... - a nação resmungou em voz baixa.

- Me passa a manteiga, cara de bolacha - Mato Grosso disse, cutucando o irmão mais novo, Do Sul, entre as costelas.

- Vai se f****, Diego.

- Vai você, eu só quero a maldita da manteiga.

- Vão os dois pra p*** que p****. - xingou Espírito Santo, que não se sentia nada disposto à civilidade após ser acordado com um jato de água fria no rosto.

- Recomendo a visita. - foi o comentário de Minas Gerais, com a voz transbordante de sarcasmo - Lugar maravilhoso**¹**.

- Deixa de ser um guia turístico fajuto e me passa o café, exportador de dupla sertaneja. - replicou o capixaba.

Brasil pigarreou para ganhar a atenção de seus filhos, e foi prontamente ignorado.

- Paraná, teu prato não é um travesseiro!

- Deixa de encher o pobre do pirralho, gaúcha. - São Paulo bocejou, discutindo mais por hábito do que por vontade.

- Nem vem, que foi por tua culpa que o guri ficou assim, paulista. - Rio Grande do Sul respondeu, passando a mão nos olhos que teimavam em querer se fechar.

Paraná murmurou uma maldição a respeito do fato do Pai tê-lo colocado sobre a "guarda" de seus dois irmãos. Brasília deu um tapinha em suas costas, compartilhando parcialmente o sentimento do paranaense. Em um canto da mesa, Rio de Janeiro e Bahia, geralmente os estados mais amigáveis, trocavam insultos no ritmo de antigos sambas.

Brasil pigarreou novamente.

- O último _cookie_ é meu. - proclamou Tocantins após servir-se de sua quinta xícara de café.

- Pro inferno com você, criança, eu cheguei antes na vida então ele é meu por direito. - rechaçou Pará - Sem falar que você está precisando emagrecer.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Acre surrupiou o doce.

Brasil se preparou para pigarrear pela terceira vez.

- Cuidado aí, velho. Acho que você pegou uma gripe. - declarou Amapá, com uma gentileza obviamente falsa.

- Alguém salve, salve, a Pátria Amada. - completou Piauí, em um tom de deboche.

Uma veia saltou na testa da nação.

- Acho que você deveria voltar para seu berço esplêndido, Papai. - Paraíba continuou, um sorriso açucarado nos lábios. - Ou melhor...

- _Mamãe_. - Os estados disseram em uníssono, sabendo muito bem do problema que Brasil tinha quando se apresentava pela primeira vez para alguém.

"Eu sempre pensei que o Brasil fosse uma mulher!", "Mas o seu hino não diz 'Dos filhos deste solo és _**mãe gentil**_'?", as pessoas sempre murmuravam incrédulas ao vê-lo.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Engraçadinhos. - Agora até mesmo Luciano começava a arrepender-se de ter levantado cedo- Sabe o que seria realmente engraçado? Se vocês se empenhassem em limpar essa casa com a mesma animação que fazem piadinhas!

Como se fossem um, seus filhos reviraram os olhos.

É, Brasil não deveria ter escolhido domingo de manhã para forçar seus filhos a limpar a Casa.

* * *

><p>Os estados pensaram que o Pai estava meramente expressando sua frustração com aquelas palavras, mas não. Brasil estava decidido a tornar aquele domingo o dia nacional da faxina. Então, no momento em que seus filhos saíram da sala de jantar, lá estava ele, no meio do caminho, com uma lista e inúmeros baldes, vassouras, panos e variados produtos e instrumentos de limpeza.<p>

- 'Cê tem que estar brincando. - foi o veredicto de Rio Grande do Norte.

- Não, meu jovem filhote, eu não estou. - Luciano respondeu, os olhos brilhantes de vingança.

- Olha, Pai, a gente tava extravasando nossa insatisfação em acordar cedo com bom-humor! - Goiânia tentou remediar a situação.

Em meio aos estados, alguém começou a cantarolar "Exttravasa"**²**.

- Rio, você não está ajudando! - sibilou o goianense.

A música cessou. Brasil olhou seus filhos, um por um. Nos olhos de todos existia um terror abjeto de serem forçados a limpar a casa gigantesca na qual residiam. A nação voltou os olhos para o teto.

- Ah, vamos! Qual foi a última vez que vocês trabalharam de verdade?

Os estados o encararam com uma mistura de surpresa e irritação. Brasília chegou a tirar os óculos escuros que usava, revelando olheiras profundas e um olhar assassino.

- Puxa! - ele resmungou- Eu não sei! Que tal sexta feira, quando eu _passei o dia inteiro correndo de um lado pro outro no, e do, Congresso?_

- Ou talvez, - continuou São Paulo- Ontem de noite quando eu _fiquei quatro horas completando planilhas da Bovespa?_

- Eu estou falando de um trabalho honesto! - Brasil argumentou- Algo sem remuneração, tirando a satisfação de uma tarefa bem feita!

Mais uma vez seus filhos o encararam como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Pai.

- Nós.

- Não.

- Recebemos.

- Remuneração.

- Nós somos estados, lembra? Representações humanas de uma localidade? Quase ninguém sabe que existimos? - Santa Catarina indagou, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Silêncio. Brasil olhou para lista que segurava nas mãos.

- Então, a respeito daquela faxina...

Os estados soltaram grunhidos de insatisfação.

* * *

><p>- Viu, eu até vou ajudar vocês!<p>

- Pai, dá pra sair do meio do corredor?

- Ah, desculpa, Ceará.

- Pai, eu não consigo passar.

- Desculpa, não vi você aí, Espírito Santo.

- Amém!

- Vai se catar, Sergipe!

- Papai, você quer que a gente limpe a casa ou não? - Amazonas exasperou-se.

Brasil, espremido contra a parede do corredor, lançou-lhe um olhar de cachorro perdido.

- Óbvio que quero ajudar, minha flor! Mas...

- Então toma. - dito isso, a amazonense jogou-lhe um _kit_ de limpeza, que, por pouco, não o acertou no rosto.

- M-mas!

- Que é isso, Pai! - Rio de Janeiro lançou um sorriso aberto e aterrorizante em sua direção - Nada como a satisfação vinda de um trabalho honesto! _Não é?_

A nação decidiu limpar outra parte da Casa.

* * *

><p>Enquanto caminhava calmamente por um dos corredores da Casa - em busca de algum lugar vazio de filhos e seus olhares rancorosos - Brasil acabou chegando em uma de suas partes favoritas de sua residência: o corredor da ala Norte, que mirava os jardins. Ali seria um ótimo lugar para começar a faxina, decidiu o país. Sacando uma vassoura dentre os vários itens que carregava, Luciano começou a varrer, enquanto assobiava uma velha canção de seus tempos de colônia.<p>

Honestamente, o moreno gostava de ser obrigado a limpar qualquer coisa tanto quanto qualquer um de seus filhos, talvez até menos, porém, uma vez começada a tarefa, sua mente e seus músculos entravam no modo automático. Parece que, mesmo após tantos séculos, Brasil ainda não havia esquecido das lições que Portugal forçara em sua mente quando o primeiro era jovem.

- "Sempre varra os cantos, gajo! E não se esqueça dos rodapés!" - ele recitou, imitando a voz de sua antiga metrópole. - Gente, o velho era obcecado com limpeza! O que é irônico uma vez que...

O moreno interrompeu seus movimentos assim que certa parte de seu monólogo chamou-lhe a atenção. "Obcecado com limpeza...Será que eu estou virando um Portugal II?!", ele pensou, horrorizado, levantando o olhar da poeira no chão e encarando o vazio. Nesse exato momento, contudo, ele deparou-se com uma cena atemorizante, visível pela porta aberta - sua bela porta de pau- brasil entalhada! - no fim do corredor.

- O QUÊ ACONTECEU COM A MINHA PORTA?! E O MEU POBRE JARDIM?!

* * *

><p>"Faxina cancelada. Eu. Vocês. Jardim. AGORA".<p>

Na tela dos celulares de todos estados, essa singela mensagem piscava, um presságio de tempestade. Os brasileiros engoliram em seco.

- Giovanni... Só pra ter certeza... Depois _daquilo_, algum de nós consertou o jardim...?

O silêncio que se seguiu à essas palavras foi a resposta que precisavam. Brasília massageou suas têmporas.

- Por acaso, alguém, qualquer um, _não importa quem seja_, arrumou _alguma coisa_?

- Ei, eu arrumei a entrada e a sala de estar! - reclamou Maranhão.

- E eu arrumei a sala que dá para os quartos! - Alagoas manifestou-se.

- Certo. _Mas e as outras?_

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta dos estados.

/.../

**¹ - **Alguns anos atrás correu pela internet uma piada que dizia que existia um bairro na cidade de Boa Vista, Minas Gerais, com esse nome. Foi confirmado que era uma mentira, óbvio.

**² - **"Exttravasa" é o nome de uma música de autoria da cantora carioca Claudia Leitte.

Reviews?


End file.
